unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Zagreus (ZARC)
Zagreus is the God of the Void and Prince of the Underworld. Appearance Zagreus is tall and slim but physically built. He has shaggy black hair with a white bang and red eyes with pale skin. His face is partially covered up from the neck to his nose with a black mask and wears a black coat that reaches his boots. He wears a black mithril shirt with black finger less gloves and wears black pants. He has chains that hang off of his coat. He also has black nail polish on his nails. Personality Zagreus is protective of his younger sisters but is often quiet and reserved unless asked to intervene. During the Blood Moon, he transforms into the hell dragon ZARC and his power increases by 1000 fold. Although in his dragon state he retains his state of mind. In his Hellbreaker state, he becomes increasingly powerful and if kept unchecked can become strong enough to cause space, time, and reality to collapse within itself so he wears a charm that his sister Lumina made for him to keep his powers in check. History Born to Persephone and Hades, Zagreus is the eldest child of the family and has been deemed the Reaper of the Underworld by his father. Although Zagreus resides within the Void, he is responsible for maintaining the peace within the realms. Not much is know about his true power, but Hades has said that if Zagreus were to maintain control over his Hellbreaker state that he could become one of the most powerful beings in existence. Growing up Zagreus deemed it his responsibility to ensure that his two younger sisters were taken care of and learned to control their abilities out of risk of falling into a power hungry state. His father tends to be hard on him since he is next in line to become the next God of the Underworld. Abilities Continuous: Zagreus has the ability to faze through time and space, he is so quick that even his father is no match for his speed. His ocular prowess allows him to predict enemy attacks before they even know what they are about to do. He has immense strength that rivals his fathers and in his Hellbreaker state it is said that there aren't any limits to his abilities. In his ZARC form, he can only stay in the state as long as the Blood Moon is in the sky, during that time frame, his power increases by 1000 fold, meaning he is even possibly stringer than his Hellbreaker state. His scythe can be used to attack enemies, however, when the blade hits an enemy their soul is spliced, which shortens their lifespan. His dual Kukri allow him to become even more agile and faster allowing him transverse in the shadows and attack enemies unknowingly. Oblivion Core: Zagreus creates a massive blast of dark energy and black fire rotates around the blast, when the blast fires it can track enemies and once it hits the enemy, the flames never extinguish until canceled by Zagreus. Siren Sphere: Zagreus creates red and black energy sphere of energy in his hand the blast makes a distinct siren cry when the attack is ready to be used. When Zagreus rushes the enemy the attack's distinct sound causes enemies to mentally shut down paralyzing them and allowing him to hit them head on with the attack. If the attack makes contact it gets absorbed into the enemies body and creates a black hole that consumes them from the inside out. Crescent Edge Whirlwind: Zagreus creates a massive twister of black wind that traps enemies and shreds them to pieces. Demon Fang Pursuit: Zagreus creates a massive pack of shadow hounds that track and seek enemies, these hounds can sense any energy and once found the hounds attack the enemy and pin them, draining them of their energy and feeding it to Zagreus. Zodiac Sigil Lock: Zagreus creates a prison around the enemy with dark energy and a cosmic circle opens under them. A seal forms in the stars below and swallows the enemy causing all of their abilities to be sealed, preventing them from using them. Hellfire Rampart: Zagreus fires tracking black fireballs at enemies that explode on impact. Illusional Void: Zagreus traps enemies in an illusional world that can cause them to go insane and potentially kill themselves. Dark Vortex: Zagreus creates a blast of dark swirling energy that can be fired at enemies. Demon Chainmill Sonata: Black demon chains sprout from Zagreus's body and track enemies and when caught absorb their energy and cancel out any abilities they are currently using. He can also use the chains to deflect attacks and throw enemies. Dark Spike Stigmata: Zagreus attacks with dark spikes from the ground that can track enemies and impale them. Zenith Ray Outburst (ZARC Form): ZARC creates a massive blast of dark energy that is strong enough to tear a hole through dimensions, even possibly eradicate a universe. Collapsing Dark Star (Hellbreaker Form): Zagreus creates a massive blast that opens a dark hole and sucks everything in destroying it as its sucked in. If not kept in check the attack can destroy the universe. Other Apperances and Forms Elias ainsworth by anioue-dbtekuw.jpg|Zagreus in his Demonic Form Venomous Breath Dragon (Full Art).png|Zagreus in his Venomous Dragon Form Category:Demon Category:Grimoutlook91 Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Characters